


Praia

by anjosetsuna



Series: Desafio 100 drabbles [17]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 01:57:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17377400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anjosetsuna/pseuds/anjosetsuna
Summary: Eiji ensina a Ash lições de fotografia à beira mar.





	Praia

**Author's Note:**

> Uma amiga fujoshi do job me doou a palavra chave praia. Uma drabble em agradecimento.  
> Boa leitura!

O dedos finos deslizaram pela tela da câmera digital. A mira do equipamento parecia mais difícil que suas habituais armas.

Seus ombros se tocavam durante a lição que Eiji dava sobre foco, lentes e coisas que realmente não lhe interessava. Para Aslan, apenas o calor do sol naquela praia vazia do Japão importava, o mesmo calor morno e acolhedor que emanava de seu amigo japonês. 

Ash havia sumido como a areia que era engolida pelo mar, sem o perigo de voltar, ele torcia, pois sabia que a água tinha a mania de levar coisas embora.

Ele tinha um novo lar.

**Author's Note:**

> No meu coração ele tá dormindo na biblioteca, é.


End file.
